


Not so Bad Boys

by Castiel_Novak_2004, Tippy_the_Hamster (Castiel_Novak_2004)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Sonny, Dean Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John’s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Novak_2004/pseuds/Castiel_Novak_2004, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Novak_2004/pseuds/Tippy_the_Hamster
Summary: What if Dean stayed at Sonny’s? What if John abandoned Sam there as well?John is clinically insane. He’s convinced Sam and Dean that monsters are real. It wasn’t too hard cause they were so young to begin with. When Dean gets caught stealing food, he comes to tears with his dad’s insanity.My sister helped.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. First Impressions

When he felt the car come to a stop, Dean looked up from picking at his nails. There was a sign that read “Sonny’s Home for Boys.” Sighing to himself, Dean put on a brave face that he felt portrayed “I don’t care about anything.” Truth be told, he was terrified. The deputy put the car in park, and killed the engine. He sighed, and turned around in his seat to face Dean. 

“Alright, kid, let’s go.” The deputy turned back around and opened his own door. When the man got out, Dean felt the whole car rock with the weight change. When the front car door slammed shut, Dean flinched ever so slightly, not that he’d ever admit to it. The deputy yanked Dean’s door open, and waited for Dean to crawl out for a second. When his door opened he smiled up at the man. He finally got a solid look at the man’s name badge. Tired of waiting, Deputy Billy grabbed the collar of Dean’s shirt while growling, “Get out already, kid.”

Deputy Billy pulled Dean out of the car by his shirt collar, and started pulling him to what looked like the front door. While being dragged to the door, Dean tripped. Billy held strong, ensuring that he didn’t hit the ground. The sudden action pulled his jacket sleeves up slightly, making Dean even more uncomfortable. Billy knocked on the door, just a few short, sharp raps on door. Whoever was behind the door must have been expecting them, because it didn’t take long for the door to swing open. ASonny answered the door. “This is him?” Sonny asked.

“Yup,” Billy answered.

Dean tried to seem confident, but he couldn't grasp why his dad would leave him there.

Sonny turned to Dean and said, “Come in. Sit.”

Dean sat on the middle seat of an old looking couch. The deputy stood next to the right side of the couch and told Sonny what happened, “Steven Hewlett caught him red-handed stealing up at his store. “

Sonny looked at him and asked, “So, what did he take?” 

Deputy Billy answered, “Get this, peanut butter and bread.”

“Okay,” Sonny said after glancing at Dean surprised, “And what about family?”

“Well his old man called. Once he found out what happened, he said to let him rot in jail. Judge is off on a fishing trip. The boy’s too young to leave in county. So we thought it best he stay here ‘til arraignment,” the deputy said.

Sonny looked back at Dean and answered, “I don’t see why not, man.”

Billy took off his sunglasses and looked at Sonny directly, “Appreciate it, Sonny.”


	2. Defensiveness

Just then, Sonny noticed the deputy’s formally hidden black eye. He asked, “Where’d you get the shiner?”

Dean chuckled, remembering the fight between him and the deputy. The deputy turned to Dean, “You think that’s funny?” he asked.

“I think you’re slow,” Dean antagonized.

The deputy bristled, “You sucker punched me!”

“You wish!” Dean exclaimed back. 

Sonny butted into their fight, “Come on, now! Billy, I got this, Buddy. It’s alright.”

Dean waved at the deputy as he walked out. Sonny looked at Dean, “You shouldn’t so that, kid.”

“Yeah? Why? Because he’s a cop?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Because when you make him mad,” Sonny paused, “he leaves with the keys.”

The smirk fell right off Dean’s face. He looked down at the cuffs and chuckled dryly while shaking his head. Sonny watched him for a few seconds before saying, “Eh, don’t sweat it.”

Sonny picked up a paper clip and sat on the coffee table to pick the locks. As he went to pick the first, he saw bruises on Dean’s arms. “Deputy do that?” Sonny asked.

When Dean laughed he came to the next logical conclusion someone can make and asked, “What, your old man?”

Dean wouldn’t make eye contact and shook his head. Sonny wasn’t sure he believed Dean but still asked, “Well, then how’d you get ‘em?”

Dean knew he’d have to lie to protect his dad. So he looked Sonny in the eye and answered, “Werewolf.”

It was obvious that Sonny didn’t believe him but that didn’t matter . Sonny just answered, “Okay,” and picked the locks. 

While Sonny was picking them, Dean kept looking at him. After Sonny finished, Dean rubbed his wrists and asked, “So, how do you know I won’t just run away?”

“Because you’re hungry,” Sonny stated and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Food

Dean quickly responded, “No, I’m not.”

After turning around, Sonny asked, “Then why’d you steal peanut butter and bread?”

Dean just shrugged, trying to hide the concern he knew was written all over his face. Sonny’s question had brought Dean’s thoughts back to Sam. To redirect his thoughts, Dean asked, “So, what is this place anyway.”

“It’s for boys like you. You work the land. Teaches you some discipline and responsibility. Keeps you out of trouble,” Sonny said, he hoped the concept would appeal to Dean.

Dean just scoffed, “That’s lame.”

Sonny had assumed it wouldn’t but said, “Beats jail… Come on. I’ll fix you something to eat.”

When Dean realized Sonny was serious, he just hung his head and followed Sonny.

Sonny shuffled through kitchen cupboards while Dean nervously picked at his nails. After turning around, Sonny asked, “Is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich okay?”

Dean nodded because he knew there was no way out of eating something right now.

Sonny spread peanut butter and jelly onto two slices of bread and places them together. After setting them on a plate he set the plate on the dining room table. 

Dean stared at the sandwich guiltily. All he could think was ‘While I’m eating this, Sammy is probably starving.’ He knew his dad probably wouldn’t even think twice about leaving Sam at the motel. 

After sighing, Dean sat down and took a bite. Up until that moment, Dean had tuned out the feeling of hunger. He learned how to in order to keep Sam fed. Once he swallowed that bite, all the apprehension melted away. He scarfed the sandwich. Another mouthful was in his mouth before he swallowed the first.

At that moment, Sonny realized how hungry the poor boy in front of him was. His anger toward John flared again. Who in their right mind would let their child starve to the point of needing to steal food? On top of that, Dean’s father said to let him rot in jail for what he’d done.

Sonny watched Dean inhale his food and pulled out a chair next to him. “Hey Dean,” Sonny waited until he had Dean’s attention before continuing, “When did you last eat before this?”


End file.
